1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passive seat belt systems, especially such systems which include driving motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passive seat belt systems have been suggested in which the seat belt is automatically positioned about a vehicle occupant before the vehicle is operated, e.g., after the door is closed. Such proposed systems include mechanical devices as well as motorized electrical devices. Examples of the latter are those disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,029,339; 4,004,829; 3,860,260; 3,833,239; 3,815,934; and 3,770,078.
One problem associated with such previously suggested motorized passive seat belt systems is that they require an additional motor in the vehicle which adds to the weight and displaces valuable space within the vehicle.